


¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda encontrarte?

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek viaja a Polonia, Hay un burro, M/M, Rompen, Siguiendo a Stiles, Y un abuelo con una escopeta, pero no realmente, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: Derek despierta con la noticia de que ha roto con Stiles.Stiles despierta en un día normal listo para ir a recoger los huevos mientras su abuelo ordeña las vacas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta idea surgió mientras escribía ¿QSMN? y una parte de mí está segura que ya lo tengo escrito por algún lado, pero esto está bien. 
> 
> El nombre es algo dramático, pero Halsey...

 

Derek abre los ojos. Hace frío y el viento corre en todas las direcciones. Mueve sus dedos primero, los de los pies funcionan y los de las manos están entumidos. Su brazo izquierdo cosquillea y su brazo derecho casi ni lo siente por todo el tiempo que llevaba dormido, tal vez desmayado, sobre él. Hace frío y hay un ruido como de un aire acondicionado por encima de su cabeza.

Mentalmente maldice a Érica, luego a Isaac y finalmente a Boyd. Fue idea de ellos poner aire acondicionado en todo el loft para los días en los que el calor les llegaba a los huesos y el sudor los hacía sentirse asquerosos. Stiles dijo          que con usar ropa ligera todo se arreglaba.

Stiles.

Stiles

-Stiles.

-Creo que despertó.

Derek abre un ojo primero. Stiles debería estar en esa habitación, usando su pijama y su brazo de almohada. Por eso Derek no siente su brazo al despertarse, porque Stiles duerme sobre él, pero ahora no hay Stiles, solamente hay un Derek muy solo en su helada habitación.

-¿Derek? -Isaac se acerca tanto a su rostro que puede ver los pequeños vellos en su barbilla que tal vez puedan llegar a ser una barba, solamente tal vez. -¿Derek estás despierto?

-¿Dónde está Stiles? -Pregunta intentando volver a sentir su brazo y también su cuello.

-Stiles -Murmura Isaac y se aleja tanto de él que Derek se da cuenta que algo va mal. Porque si Isaac no responde inmediatamente es que algo va mal. -Dile tú.

-¿Yo? -Ese es Boyd. Boyd que siempre dice la verdad y que para ser enorme es como un cachorro listo para que le rasquen tras las orejas. -¿Por qué?

-Yo lo haré -Jackson se detiene a tocar un poco el estómago de su novio y salta a la cama -Hola, Derek ¿Dormiste bien?

-¿Qué me pasó?

-Stiles pasó -Jackson se estiró cual gato -Terminaron y él te lanzó un hechizo.

-¿Terminamos? -Derek se sentó tan rápido en la cama -¿Por qué?

-Bueno, tú le dijiste que era débil, que no podía hacer nada y que su lugar era dentro de casa preparando el té -Derek frunció el ceño.

-¿Yo dije eso? -Derek apretó los labios.

-No exactamente, pero en teoría -Jackson se encogió de hombros -Así que Stiles se fue a Polonia.

-¿Qué? -Jackson asintió varias veces.

-Yo mismo le compré el boleto y lo llevé al aeropuerto, fuimos Jordan, Liam y yo -Jackson soltó un suspiro -¿A nadie le hace ruido que Liam parezca un gatito?

-¿Desde cuando hablas en diminutivo? -Isaac frunció el ceño.

-¿Stiles está en Polonia? -Sus cuatro betas asintieron. -¿Y lo dejaron ir?

-Allá están sus abuelos -Jackson movió sus pies -¿Isaac me das masaje?

-Soy tu novio no tu sirviente -Isaac le lanzó una almohada a la cara y salió de la habitación junto a Erica y Boyd.

-Cómprame un boleto a Polinia para esta noche -Derek estiro su cuerpo entero.

-¿No es algo extremista?

-No -Derek se puso de pie y con un poco de esfuerzo dio el primer paso. Stiles realmente estaba mejorando en eso de los hechizos o tal vez fue el coraje de la situación lo que hizo que lo dejara dormido por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

-Derek es un camino muy largo ¿Quieres que te compre todo lo que le compré a Stiles? -Jackson tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía realmente preocupado -Tal vez deberías esperar.

-¿A qué? -Derek se giró a verlo -¿A que regrese?

-Sí.

-Claro que no -Derek tomó su toalla, ropa interior limpia y se metió en su baño. Lo último que vio fue a Isaac entrar en su habitación con fruta picada y la laptop de Jackson.

 

+

 

Hablar con John Stilinski para que le dijera exactamente donde estaba su hijo fue algo que se ahorró gracias a Jackson y a su memoria fotográfica, algo que nadie más que Isaac sabía porque al parecer Isaac había estado más tiempo colado por él que por Lydia o Allison o las dos juntas.

-Van a ir a recogerte y luego, bueno -Jackson se rascó el entrecejo -Luego ya verás.

-Bien -Derek asintió -Volveremos en unos días.

-Solamente te compré el boleto de ida -Jackson movió sus pies nerviosamente -Si quieres volver antes me avisas y si quieres volver con él…

-Vamos a volver juntos -Derek se acomodó la chaqueta.

-Llevas semillas en tu maleta -Erica apuntó a la bolsa -Y te preparé un sándwich con doble queso.

-Gracias -Derek suspiró -Se quedan a cargo de Jordan.

-¿Por qué no a cargo de Peter?

-No voy a ir a meterme al departamento de un cazador para decirle a mi loco tío que los cuide -Derek miró a sus cuatro betas y su adoptado, porque eso era Liam. Un beta que se encontró por error y que ahora lo seguía cual pato con impronta.

-Te cuidas -Derek se subió al auto con Jackson y dejó que lo llevara hasta el aeropuerto. Ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero confiaba más su auto a Jackson que a cualquiera de los otros, tal vez porque Jackson sabía lo que significaba tener algo frágil en sus manos y no se refería a Isaac.

Estuvieron en el aeropuerto mucho antes de lo esperado y se llegó la hora de abordar en casi un segundo.

-Cuando llegues allá -Jackson se estaba tocando el labio -Recuerda que Stiles está al final del camino.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te puse un par de zapatos extra -Jackson le sonrió antes de dar media vuelta y abandonarlo en las puertas con una enorme incógnita que se vio opacada por una incógnita todavía más grande ¿Qué le iba a decir a Stiles cuando lo viera?

Podía empezar por:

_Hola, lamento haberte dicho todo eso que dice Jackson que te dije. No sé porque lo hice, pero no es lo que creo realmente. Pero tú sabes lo que creo, porque te lo he dicho muchas veces, de mil maneras, como cuando te digo ‘Cúbreme’ o ‘Que rica está esta pizza recalentada’ así que en realidad tú deberías estar disculpándote conmigo por creerte unas mentiras que ni siquiera recuerdo haber dicho._

Derek frunció el ceño. Joder, Stiles. Que le dieran al adolescente que se sentía por cualquier comentario sacado de contexto cuando él insultaba directamente y los demás se callaban porque ‘Stiles no lo dice en serio’, pero ahora resultaba que si salía de la boca de Derek habría que lanzarle un hechizo. Había pasado meses diciéndole en voz bajita que lo quería y no del modo ‘Te quiero para acostarnos’ era ‘Te quiero para quedarme contigo, carajo, te quiero a ti’.

Pero Stiles había decidido olvidarlo e irse a Polonia. POLONIA. Derek ni siquiera sabía que idioma se hablaba ahí o si alguien le entendería cuando dijera ‘Estoy buscando a Stiles Stilinski’

-¿Podrías traerme más cacahuates? -Pidió a la azafata mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento a esperar a que pasaran las horas para poder olvidarse de ese problema más rápido.

Cuando la azafata volvió él nuevamente estaba dormido intentando escapar de su novio problemático y su cabeza que no podía hilar una buena disculpa por haberlo hecho sentir tan mal que abandonó Beacon Hills.

 

+

 

El primer paso luego de llegar al aeropuerto de Polonia fue buscar un taxista que lo llevara al lugar que Jackson le escribió en un postit amarillo. El hombre lo miró de pies a cabeza y luego le apuntó a la parte trasera del auto con su mano. Durante todo el camino estuvo nervioso, sentía que el corazón se le detenía y que luego corría. Casi parecía nuevamente un adolescente.

-¿Aquí es? -El taxista apuntó hacia afuera y luego la cantidad en el medidor. -Bien -Derek pagó al bajarse.

Lo difícil no fue comprar un boleto para el tranvía, fue saber a qué tranvía subirse y donde bajarse. Había muchas personas, mucha gente y todos lo miraban con el ceño fruncido, tal vez porque no iba muy abrigado o tal vez porque su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y tenía hambre.

Miró la notita y suspiró.

-Disculpe -Los jovencitos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido -Harenda Nies… Niez… Nie -Les mostró el post-it y esperó a que hablaran entre ellos antes de decirle con señas donde bajarse y a donde subir para poder llegar.

Derek contó eso como una victoria.

Hasta que estuvo sentado en el mismo lugar durante una hora y nada pasaba. Tuvo que pensar en su novio, no exnovio, novio para armarse de valor y comenzar a caminar buscando a alguien que tuviera cara amable para poder preguntarle como rayos llegaba hasta Stiles Stilinski.

-Voy aquí -Mostró el nombrecito en el post-it y sonrió, totalmente ojos y sonrisa bonita. Nada de colmillos o patillas.

-Oh -La mujer también le devolvió la sonrisa. Apuntó unas cuadras hacia el este y le dijo que abordara un autobús urbano o eso entendió Derek.

Ir sentado junto a un cerdito no era exactamente lo que él consideraba un buen viaje. Tampoco lo era cuando el cerdito no dejaba de olisquear su maleta intentando buscar algo.

El dueño le dijo algo en su idioma y se fue, solamente para que junto a Derek se sentara una mujer con una jaula de gallinas y realmente ¿Realmente aún se transportaban animales en autobús? No quiso responderse cuando cayeron en un bache y tuvo a una gallina en su regazo por cinco segundos.

Se bajó donde le dijeron que se bajara y ahí comenzó realmente lo difícil. Todo lo demás había sido un viaje de placer comparado con la caminata que le dijeron, palabras más palabras menos, que tenía que hacer para llegar desde ahí hasta Stiles.

Realmente era la princesa y él era Mario. Ya no Derek; Mario era su nuevo nombre, tendría que llevar una boina roja y overol a partir de ese momento.

-¿No vamos ahora? -Preguntó cuando vio que todos se estaban preparando para ir a la casa más cercana a comer y descansar -Pero es temprano. -Uno de los hombres lo miró mal -Tengo que llegar aquí. -Apuntó nuevamente las letras en su papelito -Por favor.

Uno de ellos le arrebató el post-it y comenzó a trazar un mini mapa para él.

-¿Y voy a llegar? -Derek se limpió el polvo de su chaqueta -¿De verdad? Gracias. -Se sacó un par de billetes de la cartera y se los entregó antes de comenzar su recorrido, siempre y cuando no perdiera el sol sabría exactamente a donde ir.

 

Se le hizo de noche intentando seguir el mapa. Seguía el sendero o seguía el mapa y ya no había sol.

-Me las vas a pagar, Stiles -Dijo antes de abrocharse bien su chaqueta y comenzar el camino ascendiente frente a él. Antes de llegar a la cima sintió que el aire iba a sus pulmones y captó algo, rojo, picante, canela y bosque de Beacon Hills. Casi podía imaginar a Stiles sentado sobre el Nemetón con las piernas al estilo indio y el aire a su alrededor moviéndose a su antojo. -Stiles.

La respuesta fue la boca de un burro estrellándose contra su esternón.

-Tú no eres Stiles -El burro comenzó a rebuznar -Voy aquí -Levantó el post-it arrugado a la altura de los ojos del animal y le sonrió. A veces una buena sonrisa era todo lo que necesitaban para que hablaran -¿Sabes dónde está?

El burro bajó la cabeza, como si pensara y luego comenzó a andar.

-¿Por ahí? -Derek dio un paso tras el burro. La maleta comenzaba a pesar demasiado en su hombro. -¿Te molesta si cargas esto un rato? ¿No? Bueno -Derek lo detuvo frente a él.

El burro se veía simpático, tenía algo parecido a un arnés por su rostro y parecía reírse cada vez que le acariciaba las orejas.

-Hoy ha sido un día largo -Derek sacó su botella de agua de la maleta -¿Ya tomaste la decisión de qué camino seguir? Aquel se ve más seguro -Derek apuntó al sendero que realmente parecía un sendero y no uno que ni siquiera tenía forma -Bien, tú decides. Yo te sigo. -Derek respiró profundo -Soy un hombre lobo ¿Sabes? -El burro respondió rebuznando -Lo soy, pero aquí no puedo ubicarme, es como si todo estuviera desordenado, como si intentara meter el circulo en el agujero para triángulos ¿Si sabes de lo que hablo? La caja esa que tiene figuras en la tapa y tienes que meter todas. Era mi favorita de niño, mamá siempre compraba con diferentes figuras. ¿Tu jugabas algo?

Como era de esperarse el burro no respondió o por lo menos no a él. Se escuchó un rebuzno muy lejano y el amigo junto a Derek respondió de la misma manera.

-¿Quiere decir que estamos cerca? Bien, que bien -Derek olisqueó un poco. Olía a queso, pan del día anterior, pavo ahumado, mayonesa, mucha lechuga y Erica. -¡Tengo un sándwich! -El burro se giró a verlo -¿Quieres un poco? Lo hizo mi beta.

Derek dio un paso hacia el burro y el burro dio un paso lejos de él -Espera -Derek dio otro paso y el burro se alejó otro más -No hagas eso. No lo hagas -Derek levantó sus manos -Quiero mi maleta -El burro hizo algo con su cara que parecía una sonrisa -Solamente un sándwich, te daré la lechuga, la mitad. La otra mitad me la quedo -El burro nuevamente se movió, primero despacio y antes de que se diera cuenta corrió haciendo un círculo alrededor de Derek. -Burrito -Derek lo siguió durante unos segundos -Cuando lleguemos con Stiles le diré que no te de comida.

El burro comenzó a moverse despacio hasta llegar a Derek.

-Sigo molesto contigo -Murmuró Derek cuando terminó de sacar su sándwich y sus semillas -Pero toma, te doy mi lechuga solamente porque me llevas a Stiles. -El burro cortó un poco de pasto del suelo y comenzó a masticarlo -Bien ¡Rechaza mi lechuga! Se lo diré a Stiles también, si es que llegamos a su rancho, su bonito rancho donde me va a ver y me va a pedir disculpas. Porque yo no hice nada -Derek mordió el sándwich con coraje -Dice Jackson que le dije cosas feas. Yo nunca le digo cosas feas. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque lo amo. ¿Tú has amado a alguien? -El burro rebuzno mirando al cielo. -¿A tu madre? Sí, yo también, no a la tuya a la mía.

Derek comenzó a caminar despacio, intentando disfrutar del queso fundido y el pavo ahumado. Era un pequeño placer que no disfrutaba en el interior de su loft con una manta tejida y un bonito Stiles sosteniendo un libro para leer mientras afuera hacía frio.

-No recuerdo los últimos tres días, dice Jackson que le dije a Stiles que rompimos. Yo no quiero romper con él -Derek suspiró, el camino empezaba a ir en picada y él tenía que sostenerse del burro -Es muy… muy… -El burro rebuznó -Exactamente, muy Stiles. Siempre está hablando y me hace hablar también. Yo dije primero ‘Te quiero’ no sé porque ahora se fue.

Hubo un rebuzno muy cerca y el burro a su lado respondió.

-¿Ya vamos a llegar? -Derek sentía que casi podía ver el cielo -Creo que sí, comienzo a ver algo más allá. Muy allá. -El burro comenzó a caminar más rápido y Derek intentó seguirle el paso -Bien, te sigo. Te sigo. Le diré a Stiles que te de mucha comida cuando lleguemos.

 

 

+

 

Stiles se levantó temprano como cada mañana. Se duchó, se peinó el cabello, se colocó sus jeans, su camisa de cuadros fajada y salió de casa para ir a recoger los huevos de las gallinas mientras su abuelo ordeñaba las vacas.

Había extrañado mucho eso, cuando su madre le ponía su cinto y le decía ‘Aquí no, Stiles, tienes que ir fajado para que no se atore la ropa en ningún lugar’, cuando bebía leche recién ordeñada y él mismo era quien preparaba el queso. Cuando sus vacaciones terminaran y volviera a Beacon iba a extrañar a sus abuelos y al rancho.

-Mañana tendemos que ir a revisar la cosecha -Stiles se montó en el caballo, era blanco y tenía una orejita café, a Stiles le encantaba -O tal vez iremos ahora.

-¿Antes de que amanezca? -Stiles llevaba su sombrero colgando de su cadera y unos guantes sin dedos para que le cubrieran las manos.

-Sí, creo que ahora.

Todos estaban dormidos, menos el gallo extraño que dormía durante el día y vagaba por la noche. Nunca se sabía dónde lo ibas a encontrar, tenía un espeso plumaje y parecía pato cuando caminaba.

-¿Qué eso allá?

-¿Dónde?

-Un burro se ha salido del corral.

-¿Qué?

-¡Se están robando nuestro burro, Stiles! -Stiles tardó dos segundos en seguir el ritmo de su abuelo directamente al lindero de sus tierras. Muy lejos del lugar donde estaban los burros. -¡Rápido, Stiles!

Stiles no era muy hábil en el caballo o mirando cosas a distancia, peor aún si tenía que ver algo a distancia montando un caballo.

-¡SUELTA MI BURRO! -El caballo de Stiles frenó en seco cuando el abuelo tomó la escopeta y disparó. El burrito respondió con un rebuzno y el ladrón gritó algo en inglés.

-Abuelo.

-¡LADRÓN! ¡ES MI BURRO! -Stiles avanzó un poco más y le quitó la escopeta. Su abuelo podía matar al ladrón por accidente o peor, hacerle daño a su burro. -¡Devuélvelo!

-Abuelo -Stiles tiró de su caballo para avanzar más allá y acercarse al ladrón. Un ladrón que hablaba inglés y que solamente sabía decir ‘Harenda, no burro’

Le costó algo de tiempo distinguir a la persona al otro lado del cerco. El sol comenzaba a despuntar.

-¿Derek?

-¿Stiles? ¡Stiles!

-¡DEVUELVE MI BURRO!

-¡No abuelo! -Stiles se interpuso en el camino de su abuelo -Lo conozco, lo conozco, es Derek.

-Derek se está robando mi burro -Su abuelo intentó rodearlo para ir a recuperar su animal.

-Lo encontré -Derek se dejó caer en el suelo -Me encontró, él me trajo hasta aquí.

-Es un burro listo -Stiles miró mal a su abuelo antes de bajarse del caballo e ir a buscar a Derek al otro lado de la valla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó cuándo lo guiaba al hueco por donde se escapó el burro. Tendría que hablarle a alguien para que lo repararan.

-No estabas -Derek se recargó en el cuerpo de Stiles -Desperté y habíamos roto.

-¿Roto? -Stiles frunció el ceño -¿Derek Hale rompiste conmigo sin avisarme?

-No -Derek recibió la botella de agua como si fuera el último diamante en la tierra.

-Es un sucio -Dijo el abuelo en polaco y Stiles le frunció el ceño -Se va a morir.

-¡Abuelo! -Stiles le ayudó a ponerse de pie -Vamos a casa, tienes que comer.

-Sí -Derek bebió más agua -No estabas y Jackson dijo que yo dije cosas feas.

-No eras tú -Stiles le ayudó a subir al caballo y luego se acomodó tras él -Agárrate fuerte.

-¿Qué?

Derek estuvo a punto de caer cuando el caballo comenzó la carrera de regreso a casa. Se quedó dormido durante el camino y volvió a la vida cuando Stiles le pidió que por favor bajara porque él no se lo podía.

-No estabas y no terminé contigo. Stiles te amo.

-¿Quién es, Mieczysław? -Preguntó su abuela cuando lo vio llegar casi arrastrando a Derek.

-Es mi novio o exnovio. No lo sé -Stiles lo miró -Lo llevaré arriba para que se duche y duerma.

-No, no -Derek respiró profundo, cuadro sus hombros y miró a Stiles -No eres débil, ni tienes que quedarte en casa para preparar el té. Eres inteligente, guapo, fuerte y recalientas la pizza perfectamente bien. No quiero que terminemos.

-No hemos terminado, idiota -Stiles le quitó una rama del cabello -Por lo menos no sin mi autorización. -Derek apretó los labios para aguantarse un bostezo. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte para que vuelvas conmigo en Beacon o para que me dejes quedarme contigo aquí -Respondió el alfa, el hombre lobo, Derek Hale, con las cejas un poco agachadas y las manos escondidas a su espalda.

-Claro -Stiles asintió y luego se detuvo -No te dije que iba a venir aquí de vacaciones ¿Cierto?

-No.

-Ah -Stiles le sonrió -Pues mi boleto de regreso es en tres semanas ¿Cuándo es el tuyo? Espero que también tres semanas, así puedes comer el queso y podemos hacer carne asada ahí afuera. Te van a encantar los chanchitos, uno se llama gruñón. Es en tu nombre, tiene cejitas y todo.

Derek simplemente asintió varias veces con la cabeza hasta que cayó en la cama y durmió.

+

Derek sintió el aroma de comida recién hecha primero, luego la paja, la tierra, los árboles, la madera, el aroma de Stiles tan cerca que lo hizo reaccionar de golpe.

-Hola -Stiles estaba acostado junto a él. Estaba usando una camisa sin mangas de The Killers, un pantalón de pijama y olía a té de manzanilla -¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Bien -Derek se movió un poco antes de acercarse a él -¿Dónde estamos?

-Polonia -Stiles le pasó una mano por el cabello -Deberías ducharte, mi abuela ya me ha dicho que sus sábanas son de lana pura.

-Dile que le compraré unas de seda -Derek escondió su rostro en el pecho de Stiles -¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Porque ya tenía los boletos -Stiles sonrió muy amplio -Jackson me los dio por mi cumpleaños ¿No lo recuerdas?

-No -Derek cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. -¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Te lo dije todo mayo -Stiles le acarició la espalda -Ahora dime porque rompimos.

-Jackson dijo que te dije cosas feas, que debías quedarte en casa a preparar té -Derek levantó un poco la cabeza -Yo no pienso eso.

-Ya lo sé -Stiles suspiró -No fuiste tú quien lo dijo, fue Derek Kim. Estabamos hablando en el almuerzo y él simplemente se metió en la conversación, algo de que su novia lo terminó por mi culpa. En realidad, no sé, así que me dijo que yo era un bueno para nada, que no debía hablar con nadie y que mi lugar era en la casa haciendo té. Él es inglés, por cierto.

-Suena más chino, para mí -Derek clavó sus ojos en Stiles -Le partiré la cara cuando regresemos.

-Sí, dile que recaliento la pizza mejor que nadie -Derek sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían al darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta. -Gracias por venir por mí.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer -Derek le acarició la cadera con la punta de sus dedos -Aunque es un largo camino.

-El autobús te deja justo en la entrada, Derek -Stiles se aguantó la risa -El camino es un poco feo y tienes que viajar con cerditos, gallinas, pollos y tal vez alguna cabra, pero te deja justo en la puerta. ¿Jackson no te consiguió a alguien para que te recogiera?

-No lo sé -Derek frunció el ceño -No me dijo nada.

-Está bien -Stiles se apretó un poco más a Derek -Te aseguro que ya no llegaras por el camino de los burros.

Stiles comenzó a reír en ese momento y lo siguió haciendo cuando encontró a Derek al día siguiente dando de comer a los burros.

+

 

-¿Qué significan estas coordenadas? -Skylar, el hijo más pequeño de Stiles y Derek estaba tocando el tatuaje en el brazo de Derek -¿A dónde llevan?

-Al rancho de los abuelitos -Stiles le acomodó su gorrito de burro -Es el lugar por donde entró tu padre cuando fue a buscarme.

-¿Te perdiste? -El niño lo miró con sus ojos enormes.

-No, sólo fui de vacaciones -Derek resopló -Pero él creyó que me había ido, así que fue a por mí.

-¿Por qué eso le dices que te ama más que a nadie y que lo sabes? -El niño arrugó el ceño –¿Por qué papi no te quiere perder?

-Exactamente -Stiles sentó a su hijo en su regazo -Así que ya sabes, si no atraviesan el mundo y llegan a buscarte por la parte trasera con un burro de compañía no vale la pena.

-Pero eso es muy difícil, papá.

-Un día lo entenderás, Sky -Derek volvió a resoplar.

-¿Papi me enseñas como se habla con un burro?

Derek nuevamente resopló, pero decidió que eso era una tortura mínima en comparación a como sería si el resto de la manada lo supiera.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
